It's The Only Way I Know How To Save You
by Dragonfly-Sorceress
Summary: A multichaptered HarryHermione fic. Harry dates Cho and abandons Hermione to save her. Blaise Zambini has a plot with other death eaters for the downfall of Harry, Hermione, and the whole wizarding world. Better then it sounds. Please review.
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer- I'm only going to say this once because it only needs to be said once and I will not repeat it again through each chapter. I do not own anything except the characters you do not recognize. Do not tell me in reviews that I made mistakes on anything besides grammer because I changed a few things here and there to my liking and what I wanted in my story. This is my fanfiction and I am allowed to change anything I want because I'm the author and if you don't like it then that is fine. Each chapter will be from either Harry or Hermione's point of view or maybe on a special occasion someone else's point of view. You will know who's point of view it is from because their name will be the title of the chapter. There are no spoilers from the sixth book and Sirius is alive in this story and Harry lives with him. The first chapter takes place at the end of the summer going into sixth year, Ron is staying with him until school starts, and it is from Harry's point of view. This story will contain lots of dark themes, angstand drama, but I promise it will have a sugary sweet Harry/Hermione ending that will give you cavaties. Other couples included in this story even if they are only mentioned once are Ron/Luna, Ginny/Draco, Remus/Tonks, Sirius/Emilia (original character, Hermione's 27 year old sister. She's a muggle.), Mercutio (original chracter, Hermione's 22 year old brother. He's a muggle as well.)/ (Cira original character, is a witch and is Luna's 20 year old sister), Bill/Fleur, Charlie/Enya (original character, a witch, met her in Romania they are married), Percy/Penelope, George/Alicia, Fred/Katie, and I think that is it. I'm probably not going to go into detail about them or how each couple got together, but each couple I know through this story is going to mentioned at least once so I decided to give a little back ground. Now that I have bored you with all that onto the story. I hope you all enjoy it.


	2. Harry

1**_Harry_**

It's eleven at night and I'm sitting here on my bed, alone in my room, thinking of her. Yes I do this often. Sirius, Remus, and Ron are in the living room talking and having a good time, I was with them until a few minutes ago. When they started about their significant others I told them I was tired. I knew not one of them believed me, but they let me go to bed anyway. So here I am just alone with my thoughts, something I haven't been able to do since Ron came because we share a room, but I don't mind. I love having him around, I just have had a lot on my mind lately.

I look down at my lap and see one of my most prized and secret possessions. It was a photo album, now what might you ask is so secret and special about it? It is a photo album with devoted to her. There is only pictures of her or her and I on every page. I love to look at it, when no one is around of course. I'm in love with her. Her being Hermione Jane Granger or Mia as I and only I call her. I think I'd kill anyone who called her that, but me. I have loved her since the moment I met her.

I slowly thumb through the pages of the album, taking in the beauty that is her throughout the years. I look at how she's grown. She's still the same girl I met first year except now she's taller standing at 5'5, her hair is longer and not bushy, but falls down her back in golden brown curls. Her eyes are still the most magnificent shade of blue I have ever seen. When I look at them I feel as if I am flying in the sky or drowning in the ocean. That's how she makes me feel. Like I'm flying and drowning at the same time. Safe and scared. Like I'm the only person who exists. Like I'm someone, not just famous Harry Potter or The Boy Who Lived, with her I'm just Harry, just her best friend.

Yeah just a friend. That's all I will ever be. She couldn't possibly love me like I love her. I am not worthy of her. She deserves someone a hell of a lot better then me. Someone who will be able to keep her safe and won't put her in danger like I will, even though I know no one in the world will love her as much as I will for the rest of my life.

I continue looking through the pages until I stop at the last one, which happens to be my favorite one. It's a picture of her and me dancing at the Yule ball last year. We smile at the camera and a small creeps onto my face. That was the happiest moment of my life and I'm glad I can relive it through pictures Colin Creevey took. Every time I see this picture it takes my breathe away. Not because of how beautiful she looks, because she looks beautiful all the time, but because I remember how close she was to me as we danced. How her hand fit perfectly in mine. How her head fit perfectly on the crook of my neck. How her body fit perfectly with mine. How it was like she was made for me and only me.

I see the ring I gave her for her fifteenth birthday on her ring finger in the ring picture. It's white gold with a blue topaz heart shaped stone, her birth stone, with diamonds on either side. I remember giving it to her. Her birthday December 13th in the common room. She told me she loved it, hugged me, and then kissed me on the cheek. I can still feel where she kissed me and reach up and touch the exact spot. For my birthday she gave me a black journal with my full name written across the cover in cursive silver letters. I write it in every day. Mostly about her. How much I love her and how much I know I have to let her go.

I feel tears run down my face and I see them fall down on the picture and I wipe them away before I shut the album and put it back under my bed. I sit down at my desk and I start to write a letter to a girl. I look up to see a picture of her I keep on my desk and I start to cry harder. I finish writing the letter and tie it to Hedwig's leg before sending her to deliver it. I take the picture and watch how she's laughing and smiling. I continue to cry and in between sobs I say to it, "Mia I'm sorry. I had no other choice. I don't know how else to save you. I wish there was another way, but there isn't. The only way I can save you is to abandon you. Pretend I don't care about you anymore and hope that you move on with your life."

I continue to cry and I fall onto my bed, still holding her picture. I fall asleep hugging the picture

to me and crying. When I fall asleep my dreams are haunted by her and how and images of how

I want us to be. It's the only good dream I've had in months.


	3. The BlackLupinPotter Living Room

**_The Black/Lupin/Potter Living Room_**

While Harry was alone in his room Sirius, Remus, and Ron are in the living room talking and having a good time. The conversation is about how Harry and Hermione need to get their acts together and confess how much they love each other. Everyone knows their soul mates, it's about time they figured it out too.

"I mean seriously. When are those two going to realize they are meant to be? That they're soul mates. They need to get their acts together. Everyone has someone. All the Weasley's having significant others. You have Luna, Ron. Remus you Tonks. Even I have someone. Emilia Granger. Her and Hermione's brother Mercutio even has someone, Cira Lovegood, and he is the biggest geek I have met in my life." Sirius said while taking a swing of fire whiskey. He was getting a little disposed of himself.

"Emilia, Mercutio, and Hermione? Somebody's parents liked Shakespeare," Remus laughed.

"You should see them at school. Always staring at each other and secret looks and everything. Even the way Harry talks about her. Like she was some sort of goddess. Even I'm not that sickening about Luna and she's my girlfriend! At least I hope I'm not that sickening."

"Don't worry. Harry is like James. He'll get some of the Gryffindor courage and tell her how he feels by the time you stay at Hogwarts ends. You just wait and see." Remus stated as Sirius and Ron laughed.

While the trio was laughing they stopped when they saw Hedwig fly by the window.

"Who could Harry possibly be delivering a letter to this time of night?" Sirius questioned.

"Oh no...that stupid prat," Ron whispered out in shock. He couldn't believe he actually did it.

"Oh now what? And why is my Godson a stupid prat?"

"You don't want to know..."

"Now we want to know even more. What the bloody hell did he do," Remus replied.

"He just made the stupidest mistake of his life."

"What? Damn it Ron tell me what he did." Sirius yelled losing his patience.

"Well it started at the end of fifth year when Hermione was hit with the curse and passed out. He was so scared that he was going to loose her he didn't know what he was going to do." Ron swallowed and continued, "Yesterday he got a letter from Cho Chang asking him to be her boyfriend and Harry said he was going to except even though he's in love with Hermione. Why? To save her from You-Know-Who. He thinks if he ignores her next year and gets with Cho he'll be protecting her from him. That his love for her is putting her in danger and he's giving up everything he had for her to save her. He thinks she could never love he loves her and wants her to forget about him. He wants to make her hate him. He say's abandoning her and hurting her is the only way to save her." Ron explained and sighed while running his hand through his hair. Sirius and Remus stared at him in disbelief, Sirius was the first to speak.

"Is he bloody mad? What the hell is he doing? He's making the worse mistake of his entire life. Cho is just using him for his fame. He and everyone knows it...and he...I guess he is using her too. To keep Hermione safe as he puts it. Why do the Potter men have to be so bloody idiotic? Why? See James, see what you left me with? Why couldn't he have gotten Lily's brains?"

"Calm down Sirius. There is nothing we can do now. He already did it. There's no turning back time now. Ron why didn't you tell us?"

"I didn't think he was stupid enough to actually do it."

"What I don't understand is how he thinks Hermione is going to be safer _without_ him. Seriously what the bloody hell is going on in that boy's head. He's gone mental he has. She's already in grave danger because she's a muggle born and because she is or was his friend." Sirius yelled..

"Now calm down Sirius. I don't think Harry will go through with it in the end. He loves her too much." Remus said trying to calm him down before Harry heard him, but little did he know Harry was in a dead sleep having dreams about Hermione.

"Ha! Remus that's a good one! You and I both know from previous experience howdim wittedthe Potter men are. I was just hoping that it wouldn't be passed on from James to Harry, but now I know it has. Even James never did anything this stupid. I'm not letting him do this. I'm going to fix this right now."

"Sirius you have to let Harry do this. It may be the worst mistake of his life, but you have to let him figure it out on his own. He'll figure out his choice was wrong in due time and fix it. I ahve faith in him.Harry's a smart kid, I mean what he's doing right now is not giving him any IQ points, but in the end he'll do what's right," Remus reasoned.

In response Sirius sighed and say's, "I know. I hope you're right Remus. But why now of all times? Why not before?"

"He's been having nightmares about her. About her dying. I see him thrash about in his sleep screaming out her name. Then he wakes up in a cold sweat and starts to cry. It started after the incident last year and have been getting worse. He told me he couldn't bare it if she died. That he'd feel so guilty and would die himself. That he loves her too much to live without her." Ron explained to him. The three of them sat in silence for a while before heading to bed.

When Ron enters the room he sees Harry in a deep sleep. His puffy eyes and red face immediately give away that he had been crying. Ron sighs and sees Harry's clutching something for dear life. He looks over to the desk and sees the picture of Hermione missing and shakes his head in response. He continues to get ready for bed and as he lay's done, before he falls to sleep he say's to Harry's sleeping figure,

"I know you are not going to change your mind and that you're making the worse mistake of your life, but don't let things get to out of hand. I have dreams too and I know you abandoning Hermione is going to some serious consquences for both of you, especially her. That losing her best friend and the man she's been in love with for the past five years she is going to ultimitely going to lose herself. I'm going to try my best not to let that happen seeing as she is my best friend too, but I'm not you and I fear it is going to happen anyway."


End file.
